Trouble in Another World
by Malika Ariya Amari
Summary: When Annalicia and Rachael visit Tokyo Tower, they see three girls huddled together, hugging. While attempting to leave the cafe on the ground floor of Tokyo Tower, a bright light engulfs them. This is a collaboration between TheNameIsBlackFire and myself. AU. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Trouble in Another World_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I nor Blackfire don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, its characters, or its storyline. CLAMP has all rights to everything relating to Magic Knight Rayearth. Unless stated otherwise, any characters and storyline you don't recognize are mine. Blackfire has all rights to Annalicia McGregor.**_

_**NOTE: This is a collaboration between myself and TheNameIsBlackFire. We decided to do this because we wanted to and to see if we can do this. Plus its a project. I will be doing this whenever I can and whenever I'm on Hiatus or when Blackfire has sent me her chapter. This takes places a little after the original anime and manga for the first series, but takes place during the second series.**_

Chapter 1: Travel

"Nice job, Kelly. Remember to extend the leg just a little more and perfecto." said a raven haired female whose hair was up in a tight and elegant dancers bun, to the small child she was teaching dance to.

Said child just smiled and nodded her head doing as instructed.

"Very good sweetie, it looks like your mom is here now. Don't forget the dance recital is next week, so practice at home to if you can." The older woman called.

"Thank you so much, Annalicia, for all you do." the child's mother said.

"No problem, Mrs. Kenton. I love what I do and if you can't do that than you need to look for other work." the woman now known as Annalicia said with a smile.

Mrs. Kenton nodded in agreement than waved bye. Annalicia sighed in relief.

"Finally, now the fun can really begin." She said letting her hair fall to down going to her elbow and making sure they had left before making her way out of the studio building she owned and worked in making sure it was locked up nice and tight.

She walked down the road towards a dead ally way, she turned in looking over her shoulder making sure she wasn't being followed. When the coast was deemed clear she opened the door that lead down to an old wine cellar and she could already hear the voices of people cheering and hollering for their favorite fighters.

"Anna, there you are. Get ready, woman. You're the only one who can show them how us girls can really do." Said a friend she grew up with in the orphanage.

Anna smirked at her friends comment.

"Damn straight. These boys are in for one hell of a rude awakening." The mismatched eyed girl replied letting her trade mark grin show for the first time all day. "I love teaching dance and running that studio, but this underground boxing clubs is what I really live for."

The ref saw her and grinned wide giving her the thumbs up to go on up. Anna smiled then jumped in the ring. Her opponent stepped up and the both waited for the ring of the bell.

"Little girl gonna cry wahhhhh." he teased.

"Just wait till we get started, pal." Anna thought.

The bell rang and her opponent came charging at her with a right hook. but she easily let it pass by her and slammed a left hook of her own right into his gut. The guy doubled over in pain catching his breath.

"I can do this all night." Anna said watching him carefully as he got up and threw a fist at her face.

She caught it and elbowed him in the nose, breaking it. He backed up a bit holding his nose.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay!" he yelled and than went full speed at her.

Anna didn't see the fist he threw, something had distracted her. So when his fist made contact with the side of her head she fell hard to the floor. She got up just in time before the ref finished his count.

"Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady." Anna said shooting him a death glare. "Game over."

She was in front of him in no time and sent him flying out the ring. The ref finished his count and named Annalicia as the winner.

~After all the fights~

Anna was walking home with her friend.

"That was some night you had girl." she said.

"Hehe. They never stood a chance." Anna said in agreement thinking of the couple of rounds she had that night. "Thank goodness it's the weekend now. I need a break."

"Yeah I need some R and R, too" said the other girl. "I'll see ya around, chick."

"Later, girly." Anna replied and waved bye to her friend.

"Man, what a night." She said as she walked into her small yet cozy and comfortable one bedroom apartment.

She walked to her bedroom and crashed onto her large queen size bed, pulling the red sheets over her head and falling instantly asleep.

~Next Day~

Anna woke up to the sun shining bright in her eyes.

"Curse you, sun." She moaned sleepily rubbing her eyes.

The raven haired girl stretched her body, got up and started her morning routine. First was get the coffee going, next was a shower than it was get dressed and cram down some breakfast. When she was finished with breakfast she checked herself one more time in the mirror she had in the bathroom.

"I think I'm ready to go," she said winking at herself.

She had her hair down and brushed. She wore black Capri slacks and a red corset with a pair of simple black flats and just enough makeup so she didn't look like a Barbie doll. When she was satisfied with her appearance for the day she grabbed her keys and purse then headed out.

"Man, this place is packed." she said as she made the trip to Tokyo tower.

"You're telling me, hon." said a voice Anna recognized.

She turned around and smiled at the woman who was walking her way.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Rachael?" Anna said to the younger woman who was the only friend Anna had outside of the orphanage back in America.

"Yeah, a little too long." said the woman

"I'm surprised to see you here, why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming to the tower today?" Anna asked.

"Well, I wasn't really sure I was going to come, to be honest." Rachael said rubbing the back of her neck.  
"In any case, I'm happy to see you, let's take a walk around. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a deal"

With that the two woman walked around the tower talking and having a good time catching up.

"Let's stop and have some lunch at the café back at the bottom." Rachael suggested.

"Sounds good to me, my treat." Anna said as she noticed how many different schools were having field trips today.

But what caught her eye the most was A group of three girls each in a different uniform huddled together like they knew each other. Each had a sad look on their face.

"Did you see all those uniforms?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. There sure are a lot of them today." Rachael replied.

"I wonder what those three girls were so depressed about. They don't even go to the same school judging by the different uniform each of them had on. Yet they were hugging each other like they knew each other for ages." Anna said curious.

"Don't know." Rachael replied.

Just as Rachael and Anna were about to get up and leave, a bright light appeared blinding them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Trouble in Another World_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I nor Blackfire don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, its characters, or its storyline. CLAMP has all rights to everything relating to Magic Knight Rayearth. Unless stated otherwise, any characters and storyline you don't recognize are mine. Blackfire has all rights to Annalicia McGregor.**_

_**NOTE: This is a collaboration between myself and TheNameIsBlackFire. I brought this character in for a reason. The reason will be brought in later, when Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are brought in.**_

Chapter 2: Weird

Rachael and Anna fell through the air, both scared out of their minds. One minute they were in Tokyo Tower, the next the floor disappears. So here they were, falling through the sky of an unfamiliar place. Rachael's eyes widen when something clicked into her mind, terrifying her when she realized what they would become.

"Anna, we're going to get turned into nothing, but two splatter marks on the ground!" shouted the seventeen year old.

"I don't wanna die yet!" the twenty-one year old shouted back. "I still have things to do!"

Something caught them, almost like they were expected. Rachael looked around in terror, wishing she brought her white German Shepard. She didn't feel at ease now that she knew she wouldn't have her best friend since Rachael was fifteen and her German Shepard was a puppy. Sure, Annalicia is one of her best friends, but there were times when Anna wasn't able to be there due to having her own life and having her own problems that became the first priority. While yes, Rachael had other friends aside from her German Shepard and Anna, they weren't very close to her as the two she hung out with most. Rachael is brought out of her thoughts when howling is soon heard.

"Hewie?" called Rachael as she looked up where she and Anna were falling previously.

Something white came down towards the two women, howling all the way down.

"My god." said Anna. "Its Hewie!"

"I'm not going to let him go like that." said Rachael. "I've raised him since he was a puppy."

The seventeen year old looked down to see what she and Anna were on. It looked to be a giant fish.

"Can you help us get that white dog?" inquired Anna.

The fish nods and goes into the direction the Hewie continued his descent. With a rough landing, the German Shepard stumbles and lands near his master. Rachael kneels beside him as he tries to process what's going on.

"Hewie." said Rachael as she reached a hand out to her four legged friend.

The dog jumps up and turns to his master, tail wagging in excitement. Hewie licked Rachael's face, happy to have found her. Rachael hugged him, thankful the only family she had left was still alive. Hewie is the last gift her parents gave her before they passed the year before. Now, she lived on her own in the cheapest apartment she could find and working a dead end house keeping job. Rachael didn't say anything about her family to anyone, making everyone around her to think her parents were always on business.

"I just realized something." said Anna. "What if we can't get home? What if people are looking for us?"

"I don't know, Anna." stated Rachael. "I'm sure we'll get back home soon."

'I hope.' thought the teen.


End file.
